


Caution: Don’t Use When Gay

by Kendrickhier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruises, F/F, Kara Danvers appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/pseuds/Kendrickhier
Summary: Secret Santa 2017 Prompt:Alex likes to go to the gym at the DEO just to watch Lucy work out, and ends up having a mishap with some of the equipment because she's so distracted. She ends up in the infirmary with a bruise on her face and a bruised ego, claiming that she got the bruise in a fight with an alien. Lucy is the only one who knows the truth.





	Caution: Don’t Use When Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [legendarylezbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendarylezbian/gifts).



> So in hindsight I appear to have strayed a tiny bit from the prompt, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Merry Christmas!

Working out her body is usually a way to relieve stress and any sort of pent up frustration for Alex. The DEO’s training room had quickly become a place she’d frequented even after her intense training regiment had ended, which didn’t exclusively include a sparring ring, but also included a myriad of different apparatus for both cardio and strength training.

It’s easy to find her focus here without the bustle of people in the rest of the facility, what with people constantly typing away at computers, conversing their findings and getting the occasional order. Even in the lab the glass walls are more of a hindrance than an asset, people walking to and fro in her peripherals. But here, not many have the same window of opportunity to utilize the gym, and thus it is virtually empty. Nothing accompanies her but the one agent in the corner—who she only knows by their file—and her breathing.

That is, until a familiar face enters the gym.

Lucy Lane in the flesh, complete in black tight running pants that leave absolutely nothing to the imagination, the work her leg muscles put in easily visible, and a somewhat loose grey shirt that may or may not be just a tad too short for her torso, barely reaching the band of her pants. When she sees Alex her face lights up and she waves with a friendly “Hey, Alex!”

Alex finds herself smiling back without giving it a conscious thought. The sight of her is more than a welcome change; Lucy has a way of making her feel more at ease, even when her presence is entirely too distracting. She gives her a greeting nod in return. “Lucy,” Alex acknowledges, trying not to stare when she walks past to start her own work out, mercifully on the other side of the gym.

_Get a grip, Danvers. It’s not like you don’t see her every day._

With Lucy on the other side she should be able to focus on her running, on the placement of her feet to make sure she doesn’t take a misstep and make a complete fool out of herself. She should decidedly not pay attention to any of the stretches Lucy is doing, shouldn’t keep glancing at how that pose perfectly displays her figure. She really, really should refrain from doing that.

She’s semi-successful the first five minutes, only sparing Lucy a glance every half a minute or so, which takes enough effort on its own. But then Lucy finishes her stretches and moves onto a pull-up bar, latching on with a slight jump.

Her shirt rides up with the movement, and it’s hardly Alex’s fault that she can’t look away from the bit of exposed stomach. Her core muscles are tensed up, her posture is immaculate, and when Alex focuses just a little bit she can see the lower part of her abdominals poking out, two near-perfect squares on display.

Lucy really is unfairly attractive.

When Lucy notices her staring, her eyes twinkle mischievously. Her efforts appear to be doubled in the next few pull-ups, clearly showing off her strength, and Alex can’t help but be enraptured. She is such a sight to behold. After her last pull-up Lucy drops from the bar with a grin and winks at her, and for a moment Alex forgets how to breathe.

She forgets how to breathe, and subsequently forgets that she’s still running on a treadmill. Rather than landing on the sole of her right foot like a regular person, her foot lands at an angle to the inside, which causes Alex to stumble and find herself incapable of recovering with the moving belt below her. She falls and her face meets the control panel on her way down, before the emergency cord mercifully brings the treadmill to a stop before it can throw her off.

Lucy is by her side in a flash, worry written over her face as she squats down. “Oh god. Alex, are you okay?”

Her side hurts, her face hurts worse, but those are not the things that cause her to let out an agonized groan in response. Alex doesn’t lift her head, keeping her eyes closed, mumbling out a muffled “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” She checks, prodding in an attempt to get Alex to roll over.

All it earns her is another groan.

Lucy rolls her eyes, decidedly using a sterner voice when she resumes speaking. “You can’t keep lying on the treadmill forever, Alex. Let me take a look at you.”

Alex is tempted to stay exactly where she’s at regardless, ignoring the rest of the world in favor of ignoring her embarrassment, in favor of not facing Lucy, specifically. How can she look the woman in the eye now that she quite literally fell for her?

While Alex is taking her time to decide on whether or not she’s going to get up, Lucy settles more comfortably, sitting down beside her rather than crouching. It doesn’t go by unnoticed and Alex knows a lost battle when she sees one; Lucy is not going to leave until she’s checked up on her.

Huffing, she finally rolls over onto her side, facing Lucy as she does, and Lucy’s face immediately scrunches when she sees the damage. Instinctively the woman reaches out, and Alex holds her breath while Lucy is carefully touching high on her right cheekbone. She can feel her heart rate increasing at the touch and close proximity, and for a moment she feels like she’s floating, forgets that she’s in any pain or discomfort at all.

“That’s gonna be a nasty bruise. We need to get you some ice.” The statement, along with the retracting of her hand, breaks the moment, and Alex finally dares to draw another breath.

“Right. Yes. Ice,” she stammers, bringing herself back to reality. She pushes herself up to sitting, and barely a moment later there’s a hand hovering in front of her face, which makes her look up. Lucy, looking entirely too apologetic—it’s not like it’s her fault Alex got distracted—is offering her a hand, and while usually Alex would ignore it and get up herself, she takes the assistance gratefully, albeit with an embarrassed flush to her cheeks. “Thanks.”

That embarrassment hardly faded while they made their way to the infirmary, with Lucy taking care of her with a gentleness Alex rarely gets to see inside the perimeters of the DEO. The ice ended up being a relief for more than just her eye. The cold was pleasant on her heated skin, and Alex imagines she must have been red as a beet until Lucy took pity on her and returned the comfortable normalcy, talking about the alien threat of the week.

Lucy really did know how to put her at ease.

Her flush returned mercilessly when they left the room, ice pack back in the cooler and having nothing to hide her blooming bruise. The moment Alex and Lucy rounded the corner of the hallway, they were met with a certain blonde superhero slash concerned sister, whose eyes widened upon seeing Alex.

“What happened to your face?!”

Alex shushes her immediately, glancing around the room behind Kara, skittishly checking if any of the other agents are paying attention to her. Thankfully, despite Kara’s volume, their attention doesn’t appear to have been drawn, save for Susan who immediately returns to work the moment Alex catches her eye. “Will you keep it down?” she whispers furiously. “It’s just a bruise, no need to make a fuss about it.”

Lucy snorts beside her, earning her a brief glare. She raises her hands in surrender, though the amusement does not leave her face. Not any less concerned, but now also confused, Kara looks between the two.

Sighing, Alex closes her eyes briefly, before looking back at Kara with renewed resolve. She knows her sister wants an explanation, and so she will get one.

Hell if she’ll tell her what actually happened, though.

“There was a bit of an... incident,” Alex starts. When Kara squares up immediately in response, she raises her hands placatingly, “Don’t worry, it’s dealt with, it wasn’t a big deal. One of the prisoners escaped and well...” She gestures at her eye. “They got me. Obviously.”

The fake story hangs in the air between the three of them, and Alex has to remind herself to keep breathing normally and keep her body from showing any signs of the fact that she just lied. Kara doesn’t seem to catch on, but she looks at Lucy, and it causes a spike of anxiety in her heart. Lucy hates keeping secrets and hates liars, Alex knows this about her.

Lucy throws a look at her, and Alex almost misses the mirth that dances in her eyes when she grins. “Oh they got her, alright. Lucky for Alex, I was nearby to help her out. They were back in their cage before J’onn even noticed they were gone.”

Alex looks at her gratefully, and it’s easy to play this off as part of her cover, to play this off as gratitude for the aid with the alien and not for the aid with her made up story. Kara looks as relieved as she feels, before she perks up in that way she does when she hears something.

“Speaking of J’onn...” Kara gives her one last one-over. “See you tonight?”

Smiling, Alex nods. “One black eye isn’t gonna stop sister night. Go, see what he wants.”

With that, Kara takes her leave at a human walking speed. Alex watches her leave, and only when she’s out of immediate earshot does she turn to Lucy with a forceful exhale. “Thank you for not telling her what really happened. God, I never would have heard the end of that one.”

“I do hate lying,” Lucy starts seriously, reaffirming what Alex already knew. “But I think this is a secret I could keep, for a price.”

Alex’s eyebrows furrow, “And what price is that?”

Her serious demeanor doesn’t change when she answers. “Dinner on you, tomorrow night. Wear something nice.”

Blinking, Alex needs a few moments to process that. When the words finally make sense and she realizes she actually has to respond to this, her eyes widen slightly, but she nods and stammers out an agreement, “Uh, y-yes, yes. I can do that.”

A salacious grin blooms on Lucy’s face and she takes that as her cue to leave, shooting her a last wink when Alex watches her leave, still blinking somewhat owlishly.

Did Lucy Lane just ask her out on a date?

After she fell flat on her face?

Alex’s lips gradually curl into a smile as the situation fully dawns on her. That was worth every bruise on her body.


End file.
